Deadshot
by Noblez
Summary: An new enemy has shown up and once again, Naruto's life is in danger. Everything that could go wrong, does. Even Hinata's in trouble! Will have pairings later. Thx Ripedeath for ur help! I sux at summaries. But pls do enjoy the story.
1. Chap 1: The Hit

Deadshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this work. I merely enjoy writing. Is all.**

It was a great day for the assassin. He had been contracted to eliminate the entire Hyūga council and as fate would have it, the entire council was meeting today, in an 'undisclosed location'. He had been crouching at one of the buildings a few blocks from the Hyūga compound, fixing his prototype weapon, consisting of a long barrel for the ammunition to exit, a trigger and a scope (A/N: A sniper rifle, and I'm assuming they don't have it in the Narutoverse). Now that the Hyūga was meeting already, all he needed to do was to aim and fire.

Peering through his scope, he activated his special ability, cocked his weapon and pulled the trigger. With a loud "BANG!", a projectile was sent flying from the muzzle and through the head of one of the Hyūga council members. In quick succession, he had released another few projectiles, killing most of them. He was starting to feel the side effects of his special ability.

_Must not give in. Just a couple more!_ he thought, as he cocked and fired another round. And another. And at last, the council was dead. A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he slung his rifle behind his back.

At that precise moment, 2 masked ninjas – members of ANBU, no doubt – descended upon the assassin. They were planning to arrest him, but it could only be formed in their heads, before the assassin took out two objects they had never seen in their life and then, after the loud sound that emitted from those objects, they felt immense pain from their shoulder and legs.

5 more ANBU descended upon the roof soon after, but all they found were their two injured comrades, and a black bag (A/N: suitcase, but I'm also not sure whether that existed in Narutoverse).

With an exploding tag.

_Oh shoot!_

The assassin grinned as he heard the explosion. Yet more will come after him.

~o~

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the street along with Kakashi-sensei, planning to go for ramen after their training when they had heard a loud explosion from within the village.

"What was that?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked her teammate and sensei. Suddenly, a man dressed entirely in black pushed and knocked Sakura over.

"Out of the way, kid," he said as he leapt from the girl's body. Only he was not going anywhere. The blond has grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall.

"No one hurts my precious people. Especially not one who calls us kids," Naruto shouted at the man. Kakashi was already next to the man, watching him.

"Darn you kid. No one touches Cross. You'll be my next target," the fallen man smirked, as he pointed his finger at Naruto. He could not do much at that point. ANBU members had appeared, declaring him under arrest for the murder of the Hyūga council and attempted murder of some ANBU.

Shock clearly ran through Naruto's and Kakashi's face. To kill the entire Hyūga council was a reckless and impossible task, yet for this man in front of them to have accomplished such a feat, made him inhuman. Cross laid there with a smile on his face as he looked up at Naruto and the rest of the group.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke engulfed him. ANBU and Kakashi dove into the smoke, trying to restrain the assassin when a scream emitted from within the smoke: "Stop! Stop! Its me!"

It was clearly a voice the blond recognized. When the smoke cleared, ANBU and Kakashi had kunai pinning down a very scared Sakura. This left the whole group in confusion.

Shouts could be heard from behind him, and as Naruto spun around, he saw Kotetsu and Izumo being taken out by a pink haired girl, which in a poof of smoke turned out to be the assassin. As the assassin ran out of Konoha, he gave the party he was fighting a smirk and pointed his mid and index fingers with his thumb sticking out at Naruto, muttering a "BANG!" sound.

~o~

**A/N: Please read and review. I do hope this will be good. I just had this burst of idea and I had to just write it. Ways, hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Will update soon. Thx lots and cya.**


	2. Chap 2: The Attempt

Deadshot: The attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this work. I merely enjoy writing. So I hope you'll enjoy as well.**

Naruto and his team had been debriefed by the Hokage herself on the event that had transpired within Konoha ground itself. The man who assassinated the entire Hyūga council was no ordinary assassin. In fact, he did not even seem human, to have killed the Hyūga council, who had the Byakugan, giving each member a near 360 field of vision.

Naruto was trembling after the debriefing. Not normally shaken by even the most powerful of enemies, he seemed to be worried about this assassin. Tsunade could see that in the blond, even as he tried to hide it when Sakura had asked. He merely shrugged off the question with his usual smile.

"I won't give in to that guy! I will not die by his hands! After all, I still have to take the Hokage seat from you, Tsunade-baachan!" he said with his fox-like grin. The next moment, there was a very large dent on the wall, with poor Naruto imprinted and knocked out in it. Tsunade was visibly ticked, even though she knows an assassin was after someone she considers a son (A/N: or grandson?). Sakura did some minor healing and later Kakashi carried him out of the Hokage's office. Soon after, Tsunade began to ponder.

It only seems like the council was killed, while others were spared from this massacre. She even wondered why none of the Hyūga guards, with their extended field of vision, did not see the projectiles, nor the assassin. She decided she would do the autopsy of the Hyūga council members herself. But first…

She motioned for ANBU to appear and request them to observe and protect Naruto. After all, the assassin was interested in him, and this might be the best chance to stop him. With a quick nod, ANBU cleared the room.

"Tsunade-sama, let's not forget the survivors of the clan. They're still afraid. And there Hinata-san to be considered. She would be especially devastated to learn her father was murdered," Shizune spoke, Tonton wriggling in her arms. Tsunade massaged her forehead. _God, this is when I hates being the Hokage._

~o~

Night had fallen, and Naruto was contemplating his options, especially now that there is an assassin after him. Yet, he was not one to run away from an enemy, even one as strong and as… _gulp…_ inhuman as him.

**What's the matter kit? Afraid?**

_This is none of your business, fox!_

**But it is. You see, if you die, I die. And I really don't want that to happen.**

_Oh hush up!_

He really did not need a talk, especially from that damn Kyuubi. He turned to sleep. He needed to rest his nerves. _This is really not like me, to be worried about an enemy,_ he thought as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

~o~

On the high walls of Konoha, ANBU and jounin alike had been assigned to guard the village. They were more alert, mainly because the assassination had shook the entire village. They could not let a repeat happen again.

Yet, Cross had managed to sneak past some of the guards, disabling the patrols with a few soundless tranquilliser darts. The side effects of his 'special' ability were affecting him already. He had used its powers too much at a single time. His vision blurred as he tried to focus. His chest ached from the pain. His pride kept him lying on the walls of Konoha, his rifle in his hands.

_The kid is going to die_.

He had to be fast. Patrols switch around this time and they were going to notice a few guards missing. Besides, the loud "BANG!" was going to tell them where he was. He took aim. The kid's head was in his scope. A smirk appeared on his face. His trigger finger tensed.

Then a wave of nausea and pain wrecked his body. His vision faltered. His hand jerked. His finger twitched. A loud "BANG!" soon followed. The projectile exited the barrel of the rifle, flew through the air, the glass of Naruto's apartment, and hit him. On the leg.

He screamed. Pain shot through his body. He rolled over besides his bed involuntarily, clutching at his calf, where the projectile had hit him. Fate was on his side today.

Cross cursed. He tried to re-aim. His target was gone – probably on the floor. He could not take another chance. Konoha ninjas had heard the sound. Some were heading his was, others to the kid's residence. He jumped, and landed on his legs with a soft thud. He cursed the pain, making his escape.

_The kid gets to see another sunrise. Lucky…_

Kakashi had appeared in Naruto's room with some of the ANBU assigned to keep an eye on him. He could not believe another attempt had happened, and on his watch. He rushed to the boy, asking him whether he was alright.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei. But, something's wrong," he replied, pain evident on his face. Kakashi looked at where Naruto was clutching his leg, and saw a hole in his calf. Stranger still, the wound was not healing, even with _his_ help.

"Come on; let's get you to the hospital. Tsunade-sama has to look at this wound. Maybe we'll be able to figure out this whole mess then," Kakashi lifted Naruto and carried him to the hospital, the ANBU following.

At that same moment, somewhere within the village, a scream echoed throughout Konoha.

~o~

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll. Heh. Please RxR, if you can. Thank You.**


	3. Chap 3: The Scream

Deadshot: The scream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hinata was looking forward towards a good night's rest after her last mission. It had been a surveillance mission, so she had been overworked, with her Byakugan. She stifled a yawn as she made it through the dim lit streets of Konoha. Kiba and Shino had told her to go get some rest back home while they handled the mission report.

The streets were awfully quite for some reason. Usually, she would be able to make out some noise from the bars and clubs, or even the noise from the Hyuga compound. But then again, it was a certain peace she longed for when she returned.

Strangely enough, the light at the Hyuga compound was not on, nor was there the usual guard around either as Hinata reached the compound. Yet, she dismissed it as the guards patrolling and the household in rest. Her senses were dulled, tiredness getting to her, so she did not sense anything amissed.

It had been a long standing habit to wish her father goodnight before she turned in, even after she had returned late from a mission. That night, however, she would never see her father voicing his goodnight nor his huff of annoyance for being disturbed.

Once she opened the door to her father's study, which had doubled as a meeting room for the council, a gruesome sight greeted her. Bodies of the Hyuga council littered the ground, dried blood stained the floor of the study, and her father's face staring at nothingness.

As tired and sleepy as she was, she could not have missed the fact that the main branch, the council of the Hyuga clan, was dead in front of her eyes. Her father was dead, eyes opened, and rolled heavenwards, and a look of shock on his face. He had never expected being killed in his own home.

Hinata could not take it.

_No… No!!!_

She screamed.

~o~

One of the ANBU guards assigned to the Hyuga compound suddenly jerked from his sleep as a piercing scream rang through the compound. Then he remembered why he was even posted here. He was supposed to stop the young Hyuga heiress from entering the compound until she heard the news of her father's and the council's death.

He should not have fallen asleep.

_Boy am I screwed!_ he thought as he leapt to the source of the scream. _The Hokage is not going to like this…_

~o~

_That was fulfilling!_ Tenten thought as she walked back to her apartment. She had just been to a nearby shop to fill her midnight hunger pangs. It was odd… she never had a urge to eat just around her bedtime. Especially when she had not restock her fridge.

A scream shook her from her thoughts just then. She turned to the direction the scream came from. The first thing she noticed was the Hyuga compound. She never realized that her apartment was so close to the Hyuga compound. But her instinct kicked in. Someone was in trouble and she rushed towards the scream's source.

Somehow, that scream disturbed her. The voice, it sounded familiar.

_No time to worry about that. First, find out the problem!_

When she reached her destination, she found the source the scream. A sobbing Hinata, and an ANBU trying to calm her down. But every move he made, Hinata pushed him away. Tenten slowly approached Hinata.

"Hinata, it's me, Tenten," she called to Hinata, who was still crying. She slowly knelt and held on to Hinata, comforting her.

"Shhhh… its ok. I'm here, Hinata." Hinata latched onto her, crying her heart out into her shoulders. The ANBU in the room was visibly relieved. When Tenten opened her eyes, she saw the cause of Hinata's scream and tears. She had heard from her teammate, Neji, that there was a crisis back at the Hyuga compound, but never had she imagine it would be this. The murder of the Hyuga council. The death of Hinata's father.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout from behind her.

"What did you mean you dozed off?! You were supposed to make sure no one get into this place!" Tsunade shouted at the ANBU. She was on her way to the hospital when she heard the scream. She had rushed to find out that the ANBU had accidentally let the Hyuga heiress into the compound unprepared for the scene of destruction awaiting her. Luckily for her, Tenten had arrived minutes before to sooth the sobbing Hyuga before things got out of control. She really had no idea how to console someone.

However, this was not the most pressing of situations. There was a reason why she was on her way to the hospital. Yet, she could not leave Hinata at this horror house, even with company. Then she also realized that Tenten was Konoha's Weapon Mistress. She should be able to shed some light on this mysterious assassin's weapons.

"Tenten, right now, we can't leave Hinata here, and I need your help. Help Hinata up and bring her to the hospital. I'll fill you both in there. Right now, I need to be in the hospital. Naruto's hurt…" Tsunade said.

Even through her train-wrecked mind, there was one thing Hinata could make out of all the chaos.

_Naruto's hurt…_

~o~

**A/N: I do hope for some reviews… But ways, I'll c ya around. Thank You for those who read.**


	4. Chap 4: To be Safe

Deadshot: To be safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hinata and Tenten slowly walked to the hospital while Lady Tsunade had rush there to oversee Naruto's injuries. Hinata was worried about him, but her legs could not afford to move as fast as she wanted to. Her strength still remained to be found, after witnessing the horrors of the Hyuga killings.

"How are you?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked at the brunette and noticed the worry in her eyes. She had been like an older sister to the heiress, and had known about the girl's crush on the blond. It did not help on top of the recent events that had occurred. "Hang in there."

Hinata smiled, but her body shook. She clung to the weapon mistress. Tenten knew how fragile the girl was now, how vulnerable she was. But she had been clear: "Take me to Naruto…"

~o~

Tsunade looked at the object extracted from Naruto's wound with great interest. It was a small metal cylinder with a conical end, no bigger than a smoke pellet (Size: approx. 5mm), yet surprisingly; it could cause so much damage, traveling so deep. Even projectiles the ninja's used could not do as much damage as this, from the distance it had to travel.

Tsunade looked at the now sleeping boy. The Kyuubi's healing powers seems to be kicking in now, healing the wound now that the object was removed. He was fortunately silent throughout the procedure, and Lady Hokage wondered whether he had started to mature or it was the shock of the whole thing.

_Come to think of it, I haven't looked at the ANBUs injured by the man. They have similar things stuck in them,_ she thought. She also remembered she had not done the autopsy of the Hyuga council members either. _Better clean it up as soon as possible._

Then, there was a knock on the door, as Hinata and Tenten stepped into the room. Tsunade smiled at the two girls and stood to let Hinata have her seat next to the blond.

"I have business to attend to, so I have to be going. Watch him for me, will you?" she didn't leave room for an answer as she strode to the door and close it behind her. Lady Hokage was going to have a busy night, extracting the mysterious object from the wounded and the dead.

Shizune had arrived as she left to see the ANBUs. Tsunade proceed to tell her about the object and the need to extract them from the wounded.

On the way to the other rooms, Shizune asked something important that had never really crossed her mind. She was worried about Naruto and then about the mysterious object that it did not occurred to her until now.

"What are you going to do about Naruto and Hinata?"

Naruto had been targeted at his own apartment, and Hinata may be next on the list since she was the Hyuga heiress. Both were not safe in where they were staying. The village itself was not safe, since events had occurred that had made her question Konoha's state of security. More importantly, what was she going to do?

~o~

Hinata sat in a chair next to Naruto. Tenten had gone back home to get some sleep so she was alone with the boy. While he slept, her thoughts kept her awake.

She reached for Naruto's hand, and rubbed it against her face. He was sleeping, so he would not know. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of his skin against her cheeks. After enjoying the sensation, she gently placed his hand back and stared out the window of the hospital room, musing over the events that had affected her so greatly.

She will never see her father's face full of thought, or his scolding her over her failures. At least he was alive then. Her heart was torn, and she was emotionally unstable. Losing a father and nearly losing a loved one can do that to a person. As she stared at the moon, tears slid down her cheeks. She cried.

~o~

When Tenten walked into the room, she had expected Hinata to be sleeping. On Naruto's chest. And judging from the wet stain on his blanket, she was crying last night. What she did not expect was Naruto holding her and stroking her gently.

Naruto's attention was focused on Hinata, so he really did not notice Tenten at the doorway. He mused about the events that led to this point.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had stirred from his slumber by someone sobbing. He woke up to find Hinata next to him, staring out the window, tearing flowing down her cheeks. Slowly, he reached out and rubbed the tears away._

"_Hinata, you shouldn't be crying…" he caught himself. He remembered the events from_ _the day, and understood why Hinata was crying. He then turned her head to face him. Hinata had just realized that Naruto had woken up and rubbed her tears away, which got her flustered, despite the thought in her head._

"_Hinata," Naruto began. "I'm sorry for your loss. But if you ever need someone, I'm here."_

_That was all it took for the girl to hug the blond, and cried her eyes out. Everything coming from her mouth became a jumble of words. He could not quite understand it, but he decided to just let her cry on him. He knew the pain. So he let her release her sadness. She would feel much better._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly, something occurred to him. _But why is Hinata in the hospital room with me?_

A loud cough was enough to get him back to reality as he turned to the source of the sound. Tenten was leaning against the frame along with Lady Tsunade. Both were slightly surprised by his actions, his gentleness but he was too distracted. However, that cough also woke up a sleeping Hinata, who at the realiation she slept on Naruto chest promptly made her faint.

Tsunade and Tenten oth sighed as a flustered, and distressed Naruto was trying to wake Hinata up. They then proceeded to perform their 'jobs', Tsundae with checking on Naruto, and Tenten helping Hinata.

~o~

In the Hokage's office, Hinata and her team, as well as the rest of Konoha 11, including their sensei were briefed on the events, since only Naruto's team was brief on the events that transpired the day before.

"The fact remains is that the Hyuga council was targeted, so I presume the assassin may also target Hinata," Tsunade stated, prompting a wide range of murmurs, especially concerns about Hinata's safety. "And recent events, namely, the assassination attempt on Naruto, I realized that the village is, unfortunately, not safe. Therefore, I have to ask that Naruto and Hinata go to live in a safehouse together outside the village and hidden from sight until further notice."

There was a deafening silence, as Naruto and Hinata took the information and processed it. Suddenly, a loud "WHAT!!!" that can be heard from miles away emitted from the blond boy's mouth, followed by a thud soon after.

~o~

**A/N: I would like to that my only reviewer, GatorLHA2, for the review. I do hope for more tho… But ways, enjoy reading. Thank You.**


End file.
